GTGG
by allihyun
Summary: GTGG : Gue Tahu Gue Ganteng ! / "Gue tahu gue ganteng. Dunia juga tahu kalo gue ganteng. Tapi sayang muka ganteng gak mempan nangkal virus sial. Apalagi sejak cewek pinky itu datang!" —Uchiha Sasuke / OOC Akut. Full Sasuke's POV. Humor Random. Chap 2 is Up! Review?
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

"_**Gue tahu gue ganteng**__. Dunia juga tahu kalo gue __**ganteng**__. Dan lo sebagai bagian dari dunia tempat gue tinggal harusnya juga tahu kalo gue __**ganteng**__. Belum tahu seganteng apa gue? Oke, baca aja kalo gitu!"_ —**Uchiha Sasuke**

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**GTGG**

**[Gue Tahu Gue Ganteng]**

a **NARUTO **Fanfiction

**AU. 100% OOC. Full of Sasuke's POV. Bahasa campur aduk. Typo(s). Misstypo(s). Humor gaje. Semi iklan (?). **

**DLDR is on term.**

**Naruto and its character **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**GTGG **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**GTGG : Prolog**

Gue tahu gue ganteng.

Kulit gue putih, badan gue atletis—yaaa, gak seberotot Ade Ray gitu sih tapi kece lah gue—mana tinggi lagi. Udah gitu ceritanya kan klan gue Uchiha nih, nah klan Uchiha itu udah turunan ganteng jadi gak heran kalo muka gue sering bikin cewek-cewek kekurangan oksigen. Jelas-jelas aja sih mereka pada bertingkah abnormal gitu,secara muka ganteng taraf internasional gini. Pengen tahu muka gue kayak apa? Sini gue deskripsiin!

Mulai dari mata. Mata gue itu irisnya item, item kelam kalo kata temen gue, ada juga yang bilang _onyx_ dan gak sedikit yang ngomong ke gue kalo mata gue kaya batu obsidian. Tapi kalo menurut gue : iris mata gue kayak ayam goreng yang lupa gak dibalik pas lagi ngegoreng, gosong dah. Kalo gosong warnanya apa? Iya bener banget, **HITAM**! Inget _guys_, pakailah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar seperti kata guru bahasa Indonesia gue. Di KBBI lu nyari sampe bokap gue kumisan juga gak bakal nemu kata item. Hahaha, garing yak gue? Ah biar garing gue juga tetep ganteng!

_By the way_ agak sedikit melenceng dari topik-kegantengan-gue gak apa-apa ya guys. Gue pengen cerita asal-usul kenapa semua orang di klan gue itu warna iris matanya bisa hitam dan kalau keadaan darurat bisa jadi merah. Jadi kalo menurut cerita bokap gue, Papi Fugaku, duluuuu banget waktu nenek moyang klan Uchiha dilahirkan oleh ibunya (_by the way_ lagi, gue bingung kenapa nenek moyang gue dilahirin ibu, padahal ibu gue dilahirin nenek gue. Nah loh jadi siapa yang lahir duluan, ibu atau nenek? Oke, pertanyaan ini buat PR! Skip!) waktu itu pas mati lampu. Jadi pas nenek moyang gue lahir ke dunia, yang pertama kali dia lihat sambil _oek-oek_ itu adalah gelap. Kalau gelap itu warnanya apa? Iya bener banget, HITAM! Makanya gara-gara gelap itu iris mata nenek moyang gue jadi hitam, terus menurun ke anaknya, anaknya ke anaknya lagi, anaknya lagi ke anaknya lagi pokoknya gitu terus sampai gue sekarang nih iris matanya juga hitam. Gue curiga nih jangan-jangan besok anak gue iris matanya juga hitam. Ya kecuali kalo ntar istri gue warna bola matanya beda gitu ama gue bisa jadi ada revolusi di klan Uchiha, hohoho. Kan menurut hukum Mendel bisa gitu, hayo ada yang inget gak hukum Mendel?

Hm, lupain dulu buat hukum Mendel. Sejarah soal asal usul warna mata gue kan belum selesai.

Jadi, kenapa warna mata klan Uchiha kadang-kadang bisa jadi merah? Kata Papi Fugaku juga nih, berhubung klan Uchiha itu otaknya pada jenius maka nenek moyang gue juga gak kena pengecualian. Masih _baby_ oek-oek pun dia udah cerdas. Tahu kalo mati lampu, dia juga nyadar kalo mati lampu gak bakalan bisa lihat apa-apa makanya butuh bantuan senter buat ngelihat. Berhubung jaman dahulu kala itu Einstein belum ada, maka senter pun adalah hal yang mustahil. Dan demi sebuah efek dramatis ketika kelahiran nenek moyang gue itu konon cerita berbarengan sama hujan badai, jadi lilin juga mati kena angin. Nah disinilah cerdasnya nenek moyang gue. Dia berinisiatif buat bikin cahaya sendiri, caranya gimana? Nenek moyang gue inisiatif bikin senter tradisional tapi abadi yaitu pake matanya. Jadilah matanya itu merah buat senter biar bisa nemuin dimana ibunya. Dan sama kayak tadi, iris hitam yang bisa berubah jadi merah itu terus menurun ke anaknya, anaknya ke anaknya lagi, anaknya lagi ke anaknya lagi pokoknya gitu terus sampai gue juga nih. Enak juga sih jadinya di rumah gue kalo mati lampu gak usah susah-susah buat nyalain lilin apalagi beli senter. Cukup berubah aja warna matanya, keren kan?

Cuman sebenernya sampe sekarang gue masih bingungnya padahal pertama nenek moyang gue lahir dengan mata kayak gitu kan gara-gara gak sengaja mati lampu yak. Bisa gitu diturunin secara genetik? Atau jangan-jangan tiap anak Uchiha lahir ada mati lampu? Tapi setahu gue juga di hukum Mendel gak dijelasin kalo mati lampu itu keturunan genetik juga. Atau gue yang kelewatan bab-nya? Hn, gak ngertiiiii gue! _Skip skip_ buat PR aja!

Jadi intinya iris mata gue warnanya HITAM!

Terus ciri yang kedua dari wajah gue adalah hidung gue yang mancung. Gue gak pernah ngukur sih seberapa panjang mancungnya gue, yang jelas gak sepanjang Pinokio deh, gue yakin banget kalo itu! Kalo pengen banget tahu kayak apa coba liatin hidung mancungnya **Zayn Malik**, sebelas-dua belas gitu deh sama hidung gue. Kece kan gue?

Kalo soal bibir, bibir gue tipis dan ada dua, bibir atas sama bibir bawah kalo disatuin jadi mulut. Rada belah gitu juga sih bibir gue. Kata temen-temen gue bibir gue tuh _kissable_ banget, tapi gue-nya yang gak _kissable_ hahaha. Iya dong, ganteng berkualitas itu mahal harganya, termasuk urusan _kiss _meng-_kissing_.

Bentuk muka gue semi oval gitu. Gue rada bingung sih deskripsinya, pokoknya dagu gue rada runcing gak kotak kaya Papi Fugaku. Rahang gue juga bagus, tegas gitu kesannya, itu kata Mami Mikoto. Oya gue lebih mirip Mami Mikoto daripada Papi Fugaku. Kakak gue, kak Itachi, yang mirip kaya Papi Fugaku cuman lebih ganteng sih (semoga Papi Fugaku gak baca tulisan ini).

Telinga gue sama kaya yang lain, ada dua juga di kanan sama di kiri. Bentuknya gak macem-macem, gak caplang juga, pokoknya bagus aja. Gue juga gak pake macem-macem semacam _piercing_ gitu di telinga kaya kakak kelas gue, kak Pein. Gila _man_! Dia pake _piercing_ dimana-mana, gue cuma takut aja kalo suatu hari dia ketemu sama magnet ukuran gede gitu trus dia gak bisa lepas. Kan kasihan.

Oke lupakan Kak Pein dan _piercing_-nya sekaligus khayalan gue soal magnet ukuran gede, balik lagi ke kegantengan gue.

Tadi mata udah, hidung udah, bibir udah, bentuk wajah udah, telinga juga udah. Tinggal rambut, salah satu atribut alamiah kebanggaan gue. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena rambut gue bentuknya unik, _catchy_, _trendy_ dan kata cewek-cewek : **unyu**. Wujudnya kaya apa? Kaya pantat ayam! Belakangnya doang sih yang kaya pantat ayam, depannya enggak lah ya. Kalo depan gue pake poni yang samping kanan kirinya lebih panjang gitu. Kalo lu tahu animanga **Kuroshitsuji** pasti lu tahu buttler yang namanya **Sebastian**, nah rada mirip dia rambut gue tapi poni gue panjangnya gak asimetris macam dia dan bonus pantat ayam di belakang. Ini bukan karena gue ngefans ayam ya, ayam yang ngefans gue sampe-sampe waktu Mami Mikoto hamil gue Papi Fugaku ngidam nyuri ayam tetangga. Gak tahu lah gue maksud ngidamnya tuh apa, mungkin maksudnya biar gedenya nanti gue jadi pencuri hati gitu kali ya. Semoga aja bukan hati ayam yang gue curi. Yang jelas ayam-ayam itu mungkin dendam sama bokap gue makanya begitu lahir _oek-oek_ gue dikutuk rambutnya jadi kaya pantat ayam.

_But it's okay_, kutukan ayam itu justru menambah nilai kegantengan gue. Makasih ya, ayam-ayam tetangga.

_So_, dari semua yang udah gue sebutin tadi bisa disimpulkan kan kalo gue ganteng? Body atletis, tinggi semampai, bola mata hitam, hidung mancung, bibir belah tipis, dagu runcing, rahang tegas, dan bonus rambut _spike _ala pantat ayam. Soal otak, gue udah bilang tadi kalo klan Uchiha itu klan jenius termasuk gue. Sifat? Kata temen-temen gue sih gue tuh _cool. _Abis baca ini mungkin mereka bakal nge_reset _ulang otak mereka.

Gue tajir apa enggak? Sejauh yang gue tahu, Papi Fugaku sama Mami Mikoto yang punya duit banyak. Gue sih masih nodong. Jangankan gue, kakak gue aja masih numpang hidup ke bo-nyok. Sebagai adik yang baik gue harus mencontoh kakak gue!

Pacar? Gak nyombong sih tapi gue punya banyak fans gitu, tapi belum ada yang hatinya gue _followback, _kayak twitter gue yang jumlah followingnya nol. _Cieeee _(_please_ dong cieee-in gue!) jadi status gue sekarang **available**. Gak jomblo loh yak! Cuman sering bengong aja kalo _satnight_. Hiks.

Temen-temen gue? Gak banyak sih, tapi gak sedikit juga, pas-pas aja deh! Mereka macem-macem jenisnya ada yang hiperaktif gak jelas macem Naruto, ada yang tukang tidur kaya Shikamaru, ada yang tukang manjangin rambut juga macem Neji. Gue sering penasaran apa kabar Neji kalau digundul gitu yak? Random aja sih. Tapi dari semuanya gak ada yang lebih ganteng dari gue. Iya lah, judulnya aja Gue Tahu Gue Ganteng!

Terus gue tinggal dimana? Gue kasih tahu tapi jangan langsung protes yak kalo gue bilang gue tinggal di Jogja. Tahu Jogja? Iya ibukota-nya Sulawesi Utara!

—dan kemudian guru geografi gue nimpuk gue pake globe—

Oke itu khayalan random gue. Gue tinggal di Jogja, lengkapnya Jogjakarta. Itu di bumi pertiwi Indonesia. Pada bingung kenapa gue tiba-tiba ngungsi ke Jogja? Sebenernya gue gak ngungsi sih cuma ini kan setting-nya **AU** jadi suka-suka gue lah ya mau tinggal dimana haha. Habis bosen, di **canon**-nya gue kalo gak di **Konoha-Otto-Suna-Iwa**. Muter-muter Jepang doang, _go international _dong! Toh gue _go international_nya baik-baik, Naruto dkk gue ajakin tuh. Kalo di canon kan gue pergi, pergi sendiri gak pulang-pulang lagi, macem bang Toyib. Tapi berhubung nasionalisme Jepang gue tinggi, disini gue masih pake nama asli gue. Soalnya gue gak yakin juga sih kalo ganti pake nama Indonesia ntar nama gue masih bagus apa enggak. Jangan-jangan ntar nama gue berubah jadi **Sasule**?! NOOOOO!

Terus kenapa gue pake bahasa lo-gue kaya orang betawi? _Man, _jaman udah maju bahasa lo-gue bukan cuma punya orang betawi sekarang tapi punya anak gaul juga. Lo-gue udah biasa dipake sama anak-anak sejagat Indonesia. Namanya juga globalisasi. Gue gak kaget kalo misal ntar tiba-tiba gue ikut acara _Ethnic Runaway_ yang ke suku pedalaman gitu trus _encing-encing_ disana nyapa gue : **Wassap bro?!**

Gak perlu kaget. Inget, jaman udah maju.

Hm, kalo ada yang bilang hidup gue _perfect _sebenernya gak juga sih. _Nobody is perfect_, jadi kalo lo bilang gue _perfect_ berarti secara gak langsung lo bilang gue _nobody_ dong? Dan gue ogah jadi _nobody_ (soalnya gue takut ntar tiba-tiba lo pada nyuruh gue nge_dance _ **Nobody**-nya **Wonder Girls**). Selain hal-hal absurd yang udah gue sebutin tadi, gue masih punya banyak hal yang belum gue tulisin disini. Males aja gitu kalo diceritain sekarang semua tangan gue udah pegel dan gue kasihan sama lo matanya juga udah pedes baca nih tulisan gak berujung. Jadi gue ujungin aja disini tulisan gue tentang kegantengan gue—dan keabsurdan gue—haha. Sampai jumpa di cerita gue selanjutnya (kalo lo masih mau baca) atau mungkin gue bakal cerita ke anak cucu gue aja ntar. **Hiks.**

Salam ganteng dari gue yang nyadar kalo gue ganteng—dan absurd.

**===end===**

LOL. Ini fanfic paling absurd yang pernah saya bikin. Sasuke jadi semacam Raditya Dhika begitu hahahah/disepak abang ayam/. Maafin saya yang menuh-menuhin archive lagi-lagi dengan humor aneh begini wkwk, abisan insomnia dan tahu-tahu aja ada ide kayak begini, haha. Kayaknya gara-gara efek kebanyakan kepoin twitternya bang poccoong deh -_- Dan ini fic-nya semi ngiklan gitu hahaha /ngakaksendiri/ Judul GTGG [Gue Tahu Gue Ganteng] sendiri terinspirasi dari obrolan saya sama temen saya kemaren. Jadi ada adek kelas yang tipe GTGG gitu, emang cakep sih dan dia nyadar kalo cakep makanya banyak gaya haha. Malah jadi cerita -_-

Tapi asyik juga nulis ini saya jadi bisa nge-_bully _Sasuke sesuka hati! XD /kemudian dichidori/. Oke, **Keep or Delete?**

**Story only = 1659word**

**220413, inmyhometown**

**-allihyun.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Damn!

"_**Gue tahu gue ganteng**__. Dunia juga tahu kalo gue __**ganteng**__. Tapi sayang muka ganteng gak mempan nangkal virus __**sial**__. Apalagi sejak cewek __**pinky**__ itu datang!"_ —**Uchiha Sasuke**

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**GTGG**

**[Gue Tahu Gue Ganteng]**

a **NARUTO **Fanfiction

**AU. 100% OOC. Full of Sasuke's POV. Bahasa campur aduk. Typo(s). Misstypo(s). Humor gaje. Semi iklan (?). **

**DLDR is on term.**

**Naruto and its character **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**GTGG **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**GTGG : Damn!**

Hai, jumpa lagi sama gue Uchiha Sasuke yang masih ganteng dan akan tetap selalu ganteng. Makasih banyak yak buat lo-lo semua yang mau mengorbankan matanya untuk baca tulisan absurd macem ini. Biar gak bosen lu baca tulisan gue sambil bayangin muka ganteng gue aja, dijamin…

Lo langsung nimpuk gue saking narsisnya!

Hahaha, udahan yak gue _opening_nya. Sekarang gue mau kasih tahu lo satu hal yang mungkin selama ini pengen lo tahu. Apa sih kekurangan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang pasti sih bukan muka ganteng gue (_please _jangan timpuk gue) tapi nasib gue yang—

—sering kena sial.

Sialnya bukan sial yang serem-serem sampe mainan boneka _voodo _atau santet dukun (yang bikin pemerintah ribut soal RUU santet) gitu. Sial gue lebih ke hal yang konyol dan sebenernya ngejatuhin imej gue. Kecuali imej gue di depan _fangirls-fangirls _gue tentu aja. Bagi mereka mungkin gue lagi _ngupil _pun kelihatan ganteng. Terus kaya apa sial gue? Gue certain aja kisah gue hari ini yang lumayan lebih tragis daripada hari-hari lainnya.

Hari ini hari Senin, tanggal 22 April sehari setelah Hari Kartini. Langit Jogja gak cerah tapi mendung juga enggak, galau gitu langitnya. Untung gue bukan tipe remaja yang menggantungkan nasib pada ramalan cuaca, jadi gue gak galau. Intinya gue awalin hari ini dengan perasaan biasa-biasa aja. Ritual juga biasa-biasa aja bangun pagi diiringi gedoran di pintu oleh Mami Mikoto, sarapan pagi pake lauk ekstra tomat, berangkat sekolah nebeng kakak gue—yang kampusnya berlawanan arah sama gue sebenernya—dan diturunin di halte bis deket rumah sama kakak gue. Katanya biar muka gue di atas rata-rata transportasi gue harus tetep rata-rata kaya anak SMA lain jadi gue naik **trans Jogja**. Kak Itachi emang kakak yang baik, sayangnya penuh dengan alibi. Bilang aja gak mau ditebengin! Tapi gue (berusaha) biasa-biasa aja, karena gue '_cool_'.

Singkat cerita, sampai di sekolah gue nih **Jogja International Independent High School **kesialan gue hari ini dimulai. Mulai dari turun dari bis gue kelewatan satu halte jadi lah gue jalan kaki setengah lari-lari dari halte gue berhenti ke halte yang deket sekolah gue. Ini gak bakalan terjadi kalo aja tali sepatu gue gak keinjek sama nenek-nenek yang bawa barang belanjaan banyak dan lagi ketiduran di bus. Gue mau ngebangunin gak tega, tapi kalo gak gue bangunin gue gak bisa turun, kalo gue paksa narik tali sepatu gue takutnya nenek itu kebangun juga. Resah dan gelisah gitu gue ceritanya, gue kan berperike-nenek-an. Akhirnya gue beraniin buat nepok pelan-pelan nenek itu dan ternyata… sang nenek sebenarnya gak tidur sodara-sodara! Nenek itu cuman merem doang! Trus buat apa gue dari tadi resah dan gelisaaaaaahhhh? Telat banget gue nyadarnya pas banget bisnya udah jalan lagi. Jadi lah gue lari-larian kayak sekarang ini. Untung banget gue belum telat, begitu masuk gerbang belnya baru bunyi. _Safe by the bell._

Itu tadi kesialan pertama gue hari ini dan gue dapet pelajaran penting dari itu : _sebelum menerapkan pasal peri ke-nenek-an pastiin dulu sang nenek lagi bener-bener tidur atau cuma merem._

Kesialan gue selanjutnya terjadi gak lama setelah itu. Abis gue masuk gerbang gue langsung disambut teriakan histeris _fangirls-fangirls _gue yang udah berjejer di koridor yang arahnya menuju kelas gue di lantai satu. Bukan hal yang _amazing _buat gue soalnya mereka juga kayak gitu tiap hari. Yang _amazing _itu mungkin gue buat mereka karena hari ini gue dateng dengan tampang rada awut-awutan dan rambut berantakan. Tadinya gue kira mereka bakal teriak kecewa gitu, tapi ternyata enggak. Mereka malah kompakan bilang,

"SASUKE SEKSIIIIIII!"

_Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it._

Merasa udah dapet asupan semangat—karena biar amburadul _fans_ gue malah bilang gue seksi, susah emang jadi orang ganteng tuh—maka gue lanjut jalan dengan gaya _cool _kayak biasanya. Gue melenggang dengan santai tanpa lihat kanan, kiri, depan atau belakang. Lurus aja gue jalannya tanpa tahu kesialan berikutnya udah ada di depan mata. Jadi antara halaman sama koridor sekolah gue kan emang ada parit kecil gitu, gak dalem sih tapi cukup bikin orang kesandung kalo jalannya meleng. Dan entah sejak kapan jalan _cool _ala gue bisa jadi meleng gitu sampe akhirnya gue kesandung dan muka gue nyungsep di pot yang baru aja ditanemin dan otomatis tanahnya masih basah. _You know how will my face turn out be?_

Seganteng-gantengnya gue, muka belepotan tanah kayak gini tetep gak bakal kelihatan wujud asli gantengnya. Yang bikin gue makin keki _fans _gue yang biasanya bakal jejeritan histeris tiap kali gue lewat itu cuma diem, bahkan gue yakin ada yang nahan ketawa. _Oh man_, gue berasa artis lawak salah tempat. Buru-buru aja gue ngacir nyari keran buat cuci muka.

Pelajaran kedua yang gue dapet dari kesialan gue hari ini : _kalo pengen aset muka ganteng lo selamat dari tanah basah, jalannya jangan meleng._

Cerita sial gue hari ini gak sampe disitu aja _guys_. Habis gue berhasil balikin muka gue ke taraf ganteng tingkat dewa, gue langsung ke kelas gue yang letaknya di ujung timur deket pagar sekolah yang langsung dapet akses jalan raya. Sarana _cihuy _buat bolos, tapi gue gak pernah bolos lho. Naruto tuh yang suka bolos, gue mah nemenin aja abis kasihan kalo bolosnya sendirian kan gak asyik. _Cool cool _ gini setia kawan gue tinggi lah, termasuk urusan nemenin temen gue bolos (**catat **ya gue **cuma nemenin**).

Lah, kenapa jadi ngelantur? Skip! Skip!

Sampai di kelas gue langsung masuk aja, yah ketok-ketok pintu dulu lah kan gue sopan ceritanya. Setelah dapet ijin gue langsung jalan aja ke tempat duduk gue di belakang deket jendela yang ngadep ke arah jalan, _but… _

_Wait! Wait! Wait!_ Tempat duduk gue ilang sodara-sodara! Sirna! Bukan ilang jadi gak ada gitu, tapi tempat yang bisa gue dudukin udah didudukin duluan sama sosok asing berwarna **PINK**?! Hell yeah, **PINK**!

Yah, warna rambutnya doang sih yang nge-**PINK** tapi kan tetep aja nge-**JRENG**. Dan juga tetep aja itu kan tempat duduk gueeeeee! Errr, sebenernya bukan masalah tempat duduknya sih tapi karena tempat duduknya itu udah _punya_ gue. Gue gak suka _punya_ gue diutak-atik. Emang lo mau punya lo diutak-atik? Enggak kaaaan? Negara aja ada undang-undang hak _property_, cuman belum dibikin aja undang-undang hak paten tempat duduk. Besok deh kalo orang ganteng ini udah jadi presiden, gue bikin tuh undang-undang!

Dan berhubung jiwa kritis gue tinggi jadi gue protes,

"Pak, kok tempat duduk gu- saya udah dipake sih?"

Pak Asuma, guru gue yang sedikit mirip tukang kayu karena kemana-mana bawa batang rokok yang diselipin di telinga, langsung balik badan begitu gue nanya. Tadinya beliau udah _cetak-cetik_ di depan nyiapin slide buat pelajaran hari ini.

"Oh iya Sasuke, ada murid baru pindahan dari Purwokerto, namanya Sakura."

Pak Asuma mencoba njelasin situasi pake penjelasan yang menurut gue gak njelasin apa pun. Gue tahu makhluk pink ini murid baru soalnya gue belum pernah lihat warna rambut serame itu di kelas gue, tapi kenapa mesti tempat gue yang diambil? Kan kursi belakang gue kosong!

"Berhubung tadi kamu belum datang jadi Naruto menawarkan kursimu ke Sakura, katanya kamu gak bakal keberatan."

Oh_. Great_! Oke, **NA-RU-TO**, sesosok makhluk setengah rubah berwujud manusia pake tato tiga kumis di masing-masing pipi yang sekarang lagi cengar-cengir ngelihatin gue. Cih, sok tanpa dosa. Lihat aja besok kalo bolos gak gue temenin lagi.

Paling gue ngikutin dari belakang doang, _sih_.

Akhirnya dengan sangat amat terpaksa gue duduk di bangku kosong paling belakang. Tepat di mantan kursi gue dan itu berarti tepat di belakang si **PINK**. _By the way_, mau gue kasih tahu gak? Konon kata temen-temen gue kursi itu ada yang nungguin entah siapa yang nungguin. Gue gak pernah liat dan _please_, gue gak mau liat. Bukannya parno ya, gue cuma—

—takut. **DIKIT!**

_Well_, _and you know_ lah sekarang gue yang make itu kursi gak berpenghuni yang berarti gue sekarang penghuni kursi itu. Heh, ngomong apa dah gue. Yang jelas kejadian ini gue anggap s-i-a-l, **SIAL**. Gue lebay? Hn, **dikit**.

Dan pelajaran yang gue ambil dari kesialan gue yang ketiga ini adalah … gak ada sih. Cuma gue jadi lebih mantep sama cita-cita gue : **jadi presiden paling ganteng se-Indonesia ngalahin pak Soekarno!**

Masih mau tahu kesialan gue berikutnya? Gak lama setelah itu kok. Sebenernya sih gue sedikit galau, ibarat langit Jogja pagi ini gitu ye, ini bisa dimasukin ke daftar sial atau enggak. Yang jelas rada absurd. Apa sih yang gak absurd di hidup gue?

Jadi gini, gak lama setelah gue duduk tiba-tiba si pink yang tadi nyuri tempat duduk gue itu nengok. Sejenak gue terkesima (njir, bahasa gueeeee) sama si pink, karena buat sesaat gue kira kelereng kesayangan gue yang warna hijau emerald pindah ke bola mata cewek pink ini. Tapi dengan segenap kewarasan yang ada gue yakin itu gak mungkin. Lagian sejak kapan ada cewek pake bola mata kelereng?

"Eh lo Sasuke, kan?"

_Oh yeah, everybody knows me so well._

"Hn,"

"Gue tahu lo ganteng."

_Gue juga tahu gue ganteng!_

"Tapi gue gak naksir lo, sory ya gue udah punya cowok!"

Dan kemudian balik arah ke depan seperti semula.

_Seriously…_

**WHAT THE HEAVEN IS THAT?!** Baru kali ini gue ngalamin kejadian aneh bin ajaib begini. Apa coba maksudnya dia bilang gue ganteng trus bilang gak bakal naksir gue trus bilang kalo dia udah punya cowok? Terus? Mau pamer? Atau jangan-jangan mau ngeledekin gue gara-gara gue termasuk jajaran **The Joganes**?! **Jomblo Ganteng Tapi Ngenes**, errr.

Ah ralat ding, gue bukan jomblo. Kayak di chapter kemaren gue bilang, gue **bukan jomblo**. Apalagi Joganes. Gue Cuma seorang **available** yang tiap _satnight_ sedikit ngenes dan ngilu, gitu aja. **Hiks**. Pokoknya intinya gue sebel pake banget sama nih cewek **pink** satu. Gak mau deh urusan panjang-panjang sama dia.

Kalo yang ini gue punya pelajaran penting buat lo semua : _jangan pernah tertipu pada tersangka utama pencuri kelereng kesayangan lo di rumah, diduga dia bakalan nyuri hati lo juga!_

_What_? Eh, lupain tulisan terakhir gue yang di belakang koma.

Untungnya sih kesialan gue di sekolah cuma sampe disitu. Kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya gak terlalu penting. Cuma cerita-cerita keseharian gue yang penuh teriakan _fangirls-fangirls_ gue. Suara berisik Naruto yang hari ini puas gue kasih _deathglare_. Shikamaru yang masih aja hobi nguap dan tidur di mana aja. Sampe ribut-ributnya Neji waktu cerita kalo kemaren dia habis kena tipu di salon. Jadi katanya kemaren dia ke salon yang baru buka dan ada promo _creambath _gratis. Berhubung katanya Neji ngerasa lagi suntuk jadi dia niat baik buat jadi _customer_ pertama di salon itu. Kalo menurut gue sih itu alibi dia aja. Neji dan kakak gue—kak Itachi—selain sama-sama rambut gondrong dua-duanya sama-sama penuh alibi. Gue curiga sih dia sebenernya pengen kesana gara-gara ada _embel-embel_ **gratis** itu.

Yah, singkat cerita sih dia jadi _creambath_ gitu kan. Tapi eh tapi waktu dia mau langsung ngeloyor pergi tahu-tahu mbak-mbak salonnya nagih duit bayaran ke dia. Protes lah si Neji orang di promo tulisannya gratis. Tapi eh tapi lagi ya ternyata matanya Neji yang katanya warna _amethyst _itu kurang teliti baca promonya. Dia gak merhatiin ada tanda bintang kecil di pojok kanan atas kata gratis. Padahal bintang kecil itu ada keterangannya : **hanya berlaku untuk rambut sebahu**.

LOL.

Rasanya gue pengen ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya liat muka Neji pas cerita itu. Melas banget. Gak keliatan martabat bangsawan Hyuuga-nya. Tapi garis keturunan Uchiha gue melarang keras gue buat ketawa ngakak. Bisa-bisa martabat Uchiha juga terjun payung. Jadi lah gue cuma senyum dikulum doang, padahal dalam perut gue udah meililit.

Pelajaran yang gue ambil dari pengalaman sialnya Neji kali ini ada dua. Yang pertama : _hati-hati sama tanda bintang kecil di semua promo yang lo temuin, bisa jadi itu modus tipu_. Yang kedua : _kalo mau creambath gratis sebaiknya rambut lo jangan gondrong!_

_Anyway_, perkumpulan gue kali ini rada beda. Ada satu orang yang nambah, _and you know who?_ Cewek pink yang merupakan tersangka pencuri kelereng warna hijau emerald kesayangan gue di rumah buat dijadiin bola mata ini yang tiba-tiba masuk ke perkumpulan _geng_ gue. Namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Umurnya 17 tahun, tinggi badan 162cm, berat badan 45kg, golongan darah O, suka makan manis-manis, gak suka pahit, bilang gue ganteng dan _katanya_ udah punya cowok. Kok gue bisa tahu segitu banyak? Bukan berniat ngepo sih cuma otak cerdas gue ini gak bisa mencegah buat inget biodata Sakura yang gak sengaja tadi _keintip_ sama gue. Sakura ini orangnya cablak, cerewet, galak lagi. Naruto entah udah beberapa kali kena bogem mentah gara-gara selalu ngegodain dia pake lelucon garing. Tapi biar galak-galak gitu Sakura gampang akrab sama orang apalagi cowok. Rada tomboy sih dia orangnya, tapi tetep manis.

Kecuali kalo bogem mentahnya ke Naruto secara gak sengaja kena ke gue, itu gak manis lagi. Itu sial namanya, biar pun gak sengaja tetep aja… **sakit!**

_Eh? What_? Manis? duh, mikir apa deh gue.

Terus? Udah gitu aja? Hn, gue sih pengennya gitu. Tapi sayangnya nasib berkata lain. Masih ada satu kesialan lagi yang nunggu gue. Lebih gede. Lebih dahsyat. Dan kesialan itu udah nunggu di rumah—

—lebih tepatnya di kamar gue—

—yang tiba-tiba berubah—

—jadi serba **PINK!**

"MAMIIIIIIIII!"

_Oh no_, dan kali ini gue gak bisa gak OOC. Gimana gak syok kalo tiba-tiba kamar kesayangan gue yang tadinya biru _cool calm adem ayem_ gitu tiba-tiba jadi serba pinky banyak boneka-boneka trus kordennya berenda-renda dan ada hiasan pita-pita di kasur gue. Gue tahu mami Mikoto pengen banget punya anak cewek, tapi gak segininya juga kali. Dan kenapa harus gueee? Kenapa gak Kak Itachi aja yang udah sekalian gondrong rambutnya?

"Eeeh? Sasuke udah pulang nak?" sapa Mami Mikoto yang masih pake _apron_ alias celemek.

"Ini apa?"

"Oh, itu kamar kamu nak ta-"

"Tapi sekarang jadi kamar gue!"

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang mulai gak asing di telinga gue langsung motong omongan Mami Mikoto. Diiringi munculnya sosok cewek lengkap dengan rambut pink norak sepunggung plus bola mata laksana kelereng hijau emerald kesayangan gue. Haruno Sakura.

"Lo..."

"Yoi Sasuke yang ganteng, sekarang ini kamar gue dan lo mulai sekarang tidur bareng Kak Itachi!"

**WHAT ON EARTH WHO SEND THIS CRAZY GIRL TO MY PEACE LIFEEEEEEEEE?!**

Please, mina-san. Ada yang bisa jelasin ini? Gue pusing. Udah gak kuat nulis lagi. Kehabisan ide mau bikin kata-kata apa lagi. Cewek ini terlalu nyebelin. Gak real. Yang satu-satunya gue pengen sekarang adalah narik kata-kata gue yang bilang kalo dia **manis**. Atau bilang kalo dia nyuri hati gue, karena yang bener dia udah nyuri kamar gue!

Sekian dulu dari gue hari ini. Salam dari gue, Sasuke yang masih ganteng—

—dan sedikit lebih sial daripada biasanya.

**==tbc==**

Haloooo minaaa-san! Haha hihi, saya balik lagi dengan meng-update fic absurd ini.

Map yak lumayan lama apdetnya, selain karena bikin fc ini butuh mood yang lumayan bright banget jadi susah ngumpulin nyawanya (?) apalagi akhir-akhir ini saya lagi rada suram ditambah ujian pula. Aturan ujian harusnya belajar yak? Hhh ==" oke, jangan ditiru kebiasaan saya yang rada sesat ini u_u

Btw kalo ada yang nyadar mungkin feel humornya agak maksa yak, sama dari mulai tengah-tengah cerita feelnya agak beda. Itu soalnya saya bikinnya di waktu yang kepisah sih, dan yah beginilah jadinya. Hehe, maaf yak X'Da. Tapi saya berterima kasih sekali sama yang review di chapter satu, saya senang sekaligus terharu :') rasanya seneng aja gitu ada yang bisa jadi senyum gara-gara baca fic ini :') _feels like I'm doing something_ :')

Buat yang kemaren nanya Sakura mana, ini Sakura udah nongol di chapter ini. Sebenernya saya bingung sih sebaiknya pasang chara Sasuke aja atau Sasuke-Sakura (kaya yang dibilangin sama **guest** sama **Lin Narumi Rutherford**), karena begini : awalnya saya emang mau bikin full tentang Sasuke aja (makanya chapter satu kayak begitu) tapi pas publish saya jadi pengen nambahin Sakura buat Sasuke di ceritanya nanti karena Sasuke tanpa Sakura itu bagai sayur gak pake bumbu #tsaaahhhh dan bingung juga kalo Sasuke doang emang mau ngapain /ngek. Makanya saya nambahin Sakura.

Tapi kalo saya pikir ulang nantinya emang fic ini bakal full Sasuke pov dan penuh sama bacotan narsisnya Sasuke /dibakar/. Cuman SasuSaku tetep ada sih, dan akan berending SasuSaku insyaAlloh. Hehehehehe, jadi baiknya tetep di Sasuke-Sakura atau Sasuke aja? Mohon saran dan pertimbangannya yak sankyuuu ^0^

**Special thanks buat yang udah review, favs dan juga alert chapter kemaren:**

**rosalialuce****, purafelly, Guest, michan, Ghicchi males login, mako-chan, ****Hime Kazekhawa****, ****nadialovely****, ****Mizuki Hinagiku****, ****the autumn evening****, ****Mari Chappy Chan****, ****AishaMath****, ****Jellalna****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****fetwelve****, firarapucha, ****The Winter Civet****, Utsukushii Haruna, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, ****thestarcatcher****, ****The Black Hair**

dan semua readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic saya_, but I'll be more happy if there isn't __**silent reader**_, hehe. Semoga gak bosen yah bacanya hehe. Kritik saran selalu ditunggu!

_**Me and my fanfic are nothing without you guys, thank youuuuuuuu**_ **:***

**Story only : 2357word**

**010513, onmycreamybed**

**-allihyun**


End file.
